Just Your Ordinairy Superfamily
by MisterDoctorStrange
Summary: Superfamily (Stony) and Domestic Avengers. T for language. Panic attacks are in this as well. There will be some fight scenes so, mild violence. This takes place after Age of Ultron, but JARVIS is alive. So a tad AU. Reveiws are great ;). Enjoy.


**_A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me ;). Superfamily, Stony. Some language,(Much to Cap's dismay.) and panic attacks. _****_I do not own any of the Avengers. All characters and things are owned by Marvel. Reviews are always appreciated :)_**

**Chapter One **

Tony Stark was sitting on a hard, unstable chair, drifting in and out of consciousness. The potato sack on his head was making tiny scratches all over his dirty face, and then a sudden burst of light almost blinded him. It took his eyes a minute to get adjusted to the light; he could now see a video camera directly in front of him, and the figure of a man next to it, speaking fluently in a language Tony didn't know. He didn't know how it could come to this. He just wanted to see Steve. He needed Steve. He could feel his eyes start to fill up with salty tears. Suddenly he was in the water. With his arms and legs tied to the rickety chair he sat on, all he could do was try his hardest to stay alive. With his main motivation being Steve, he managed to stay awake for however long he was under there. He'd lost track. He was suddenly in front of Yinsen. With his dying body laying there, all Tony could muster up was a few sobs before being violently shaken.

He awoke with a start. His breathing came in short gasps, and he was covered in sweat. "Tony, Tony, hey it's okay." Tony could hear his husband's calming voice, but he was so shocked and scared he couldn't see. Steve carefully wrapped his arms around his shaking husband and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It's okay, Tony." Tony looked over and saw Steve's perfect face. It had just a hint of worry on it, and Tony hated to see that. He slowed his breaths down and leaned into his husband. "Hey, the sun's going down," Steve said in a soft voice.

"That shit only works on the hulk," Tony said, shakily, but with a smirk. He could instantly see some of the worry on Steve's face disappear, which helped him to comfort him a bit more. "JARVIS what time is it?" Tony asked his AI.

"It is currently 04:47, sir."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Steve asked softly. Tony pictured Yinsen's dying body again, the missile detonating right beside him, and the terrorists digging out the insides of his chest right in front of him. He shuddered, and took a few deep breaths.

"It was a nightmare. About… y'know… Afghanistan. There were like, flashes of the things that happened. Yinsen, the car battery, the-" he stopped and closed his eyes. "bomb." Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to the lab," he said while yeeting the covers off of him. "I have a new project to work on." Steve knew working on his various projects helped Tony cope with his PTSD, but he also knew Tony didn't get much sleep because of all his work. Today though, he thought it would be fine.

"Okay but, no blasting AC/DC, alright?" Steve said with a small smile.

"Whatever Capsicle," replied Tony with a smirk and a playful eyeroll.

Steve decided now would be a good time to get ready for his daily morning jog. He got out of bed and grabbed his running clothes. A loose pair of shorts and a gray t-shirt. As he was making his way out of the Avengers Tower, he considered telling his lovely son Peter where his parents were. Just so that if he woke up early he wouldn't be wondering where they were. So Steve made his way back upstairs to Peter's room. He gently opened the door and peeked inside. Peter was up reading.

"Hey little man," Steve said approaching his teenage son.

"Hey Dad," Peter replied, barley lifting his eyes from the book. Steve sat down at the foot of his bed.

"I'm going for my run right now, but I'll be back in around an hour and a half. Your father is in his lab but I wouldn't go down there right now. Unless, of course, you absolutely needed him. He had a bit of a panic attack this morning so I think it's best to give him some time."

"Okay," Peter said, still quite focused on his book.

"Jeez Peter, you're starting to act like your Uncle Loki, what with all this reading you're doing." Steve chuckled like the old man he was. Peter immediately looked up wide-eyed at his father, set his book aside and said,

"Oh God no, Uncle Loki's scary and mean." Steve chuckled again and ruffled his hair.

"That is true. Okay Peter. I'm off on my run. The rest of the Avengers are here if you need anything. Love you."

Peter responded to his father with an 'okay' and 'I love you'. And with that, Steve Stark-Rogers walked out of the room.


End file.
